User talk:JFHavoc
Sorry Havoc Sorry I seemed to be putting things on my page by accident. Felt like fixing it. Hope you don't mind. One of them is new. Are sins ever forgiven? 03:58, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Roxas Bubble ooh, ooh, can i have Roxas talk bubble?? thanks :D Talk Bubbles How would I come across as to acquire one of these said talk bubbles by any chance? Thank you for your time and I appreciate. Key-blade master 05:45, January 30, 2010 (UTC) That would be really cool. there are some pretty tough choices. Character= Sora, Colors= Red & White, quotes= "I don't need a weapon! My friends are my power!" & "Roxas... I wish I could meet him too..." Thank you. I really appreciate it. Thank you so much. Key-blade master 05:58, January 30, 2010 (UTC) can i have a talk bubble two,character:axel,colours green and white,quotes,im so flattered and i wanted to meet roxas thanks Pokhmon 18:10, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Roxas Talk Bubble Silver, and the quote is: "No one would miss me" thanks alot :D talk Bubble!! Can I have a talk Bubble aswell?Dellcath 15:21, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Woohoo! erm ok, Character= King Mickey Colour= Yellow and quote= "Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light." Thank you very much!! Dellcath 19:13, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Hiya not working Talk Bublbes Thanks for the bubble Babysitting change pictures hello I'm new here and i made a few updates to the website by updating marluxia second form and axel's combustion and i just wanted to know if it was okay if not i won't go further thanks a lot jayco157 can u help me? i need help that would be nice for talk bubble! im new here soo i kinda need some help! KingdomHeartsRXA 02:24, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I have some questions YAY! Hey JFH! I've obtained all secret reports and unlocked Pandora's Gear! Now I'm wondering if I can get an award. If you can, could you ask the staff for one? If it's too much trouble, then never mind. FinalMix+ 06:28, February 5, 2010 (UTC) JFH! Thank you so much for the award! It looks awesome! It must have taken a while. Sometimes I feel you can be kind of busy with the wiki and stuff so may I suggest that you take a wiki break. You deserve it. Thanks again for the award! FinalMix+ 06:24, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:What's Up? still coincidence i just noticed your name is james to,its wierd that you welcomed me and your name is the same as mine Pokhmon 17:27, January 31, 2010 (UTC) more userboxes can you give me a second userbox with saix with the quotes are yoe angry & do you hate me but i want to keep my axel one to Pokhmon 17:35, January 31, 2010 (UTC) clutter � Hello What's the matter? Goodmorning ? its been a while hi we havent spoken in a while but i was wondering do you want to be friends with me?,then maybe we can talk about something other than talkboxes! Pokhmon 21:57, February 6, 2010 (UTC) also ive noticed the things telling users whether your on/offline and im wondering how you get it Oh, hi there! Ugh... *Headdesk* Wow. I get my laptop fixed and yours breaks. just wow. and you need to archive...I'll archive for you while you're gone if you want. KingdomKeyDarkside 00:14, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if I'm doing this wrong, I'm a bit new to wiki... Hey there! I'd love a talk bubble, if it's possible. Can you walk me through how to make one? Also, thanks for the welcome! :-D -Reneximaj 19:31, February 9, 2010 (UTC)RootofAllEvil Friends? My sincerest apologies for not noticing your kind message when you initially sent it; that's rather deplorable on my part to not have checked my account recently. Thank you very much for your friendly welcoming. I certainly would like to hold further conversations with you in the future, and I shall definitely come to you if I do have any questions. Once again, thank you very much. LordZexion183ace 03:15, February 11, 2010 (UTC)LordZexion183ace my own speech bubble Hello im am asking you how to make a speech bubble Re:Welcome Hello JFHavoc. I am Xelias - but you probably don't remember me. Just consider me as one of the numerous noobs that plague Kingdom Hearts Wiki. You sent me a kind message that I never answered - how rude of me. However, better late than never, isn't it ? Back to the topic... you told me that I could ask you if I had problems with my talk bubble. I have one from Final Fantasy Wikia - what is the shortest way to transfer it to here ? Thanks for the answer... -Xelias0 17:04, February 11, 2010 (UTC) More talky talk bubbles? and cookiez if you'z gots themz Hey there JFHavoc. So, whenever you can get a chance since your laptop broke, could you make me some more talk bubbles? Of course I still have to think of what I want them to be and of who lol. Standard bubble just doesn't work as well for when I'm angry, sad, happy, confused, and whatnot. my current bubble should be angry imo just cause of the quotes. So if you can, that would be awesome, and I would say thankies either way. Lying Memories 08:54, February 12, 2010 (UTC)Lying Memories Sea-Salt Ice Cream